In recent years, a motor vehicle driven by an electric motor, such as a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) or an electric vehicle (EV), has been widespread. In a charging mode of the motor vehicle, a power feeding control device is used for controlling power supply to the motor vehicle from power source (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-240053 (JP2009-240053A)).
The power feeding control device disclosed in JP2009-240053A includes a main body accommodating a control circuit for controlling power supply to a motor vehicle, wherein a power source side cable to be connected to a power outlet extends from one end of the main body; and a vehicle side cable to be connected to a motor vehicle extends from the other end of the main body.
In such power feeding control device used in a garage where the motor vehicle is parked, the power source side cable and the vehicle side cable may be damaged if the motor vehicle rides on them placed on the ground. In the conventional power feeding control device, it may be difficult to replace the power supply side cable and the vehicle side cable. So, in cases where any one of the cables is damaged, the whole power feeding control device must be replaced, which is uneconomical.